First Date
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Sequel to A Partner, Friend and Lover story. Conan and Ai finally have their first date after their events back in the Park, but as soon as they finally have it, a murder (like always) occurs, interrupting their big night.
1. Chapter 1: The Actual Date

"OI! CONAN-KUN!" The brunette waved her hand over Conan's face, trying to get his attention. "Are you even listening to me!?"

"Huh?" Conan came back from his somewhat daydream. He turned to look at the brunette who was sitting in front of him from across the table. "Oh I'm sorry Ran-neechan."

"You've been acting rather weird this morning as well," Ran pointed out, finishing her morning smoothie. "Did something hap-" She looked at Conan who had gone back to his daydream like stance. "Conan-kun, I'm talking to you!"

"Heehee." He kept on smiling like an idiot.

Ran just kept her mouth shut, knowing Conan wouldn't listen anymore. "Geez, I've never seen you so happy before."

"What was that?" Conan snapped back into reality once more.

"It's just," Ran explained herself. "This is the first time in a while I've seen you happy, ya know?"

Conan had thought about what she has said. It did occur to him that this was the first time in years since he's felt happy. The last time he was happy was when he, with the help of the FBI, CIA and his other friends, had finally stopped the Black Organization for good. "Yeah," he wryly laughed. "Guess it's been awhile."

"Did something happen yesterday?" Ran seemingly asked. "Something that you're still happy about?"

Conan still remembers. He still remembers the events of yesterday back in the park...

 _Flashback..._

"All of this," He placed her hand onto his heart. "Is coming from here. Not a rash decision, not because of this or that. From here, my heart."

"K-Kudo..." She didn't know what to say.

"You still doubt me?" He asked her.

"I-I don't know... I just don't know..." She looked down. Suddenly she felt one of his warm hand on her chin, raising it once more. "K-Kud-" Her mouth is suddenly shut, his lips meets hers.

The taste of both Vanilla and Chocolate mixed between each other's lips. Unlike Conan, this was Haibara's first kiss. They were warm, soft, nothing like she would expect. Their kiss was the broken up when they both gasped for air. It wasn't long before the two teens embraced once more to kiss.

"Kudo...?" She said breaking the kiss.

"Yes?" Conan said.

"I just wanted to say that... I've always loved you." She said, finally no longer keeping it in.

"I love you too." He smiled, still embraced with her.

 _Present..._

Every little part, he remembered his moment with Ai. "..." He couldn't hide his blush, reliving that moment.

"Conan-kun," Ran somewhat started teasing him. "You're all red! What did you do yesterday? As a matter of fact who were you thinking about?"

"I-I wasn't thinking of a-anyone..." He tried hard not to play her game but was failing.

"Liar! Your blush is telling me a different story." She continued to tease the 13 year old.

"…It's no one really..." He tried avoiding her questions.

"Come tell me her name," Ran was trying really hard to get Conan to spill the beans. "Or is it a h-"

"It's not a he!" Conan was annoyed.

"I'm not against same se-" Once again, she was interrupted.

"It's Haibara!" He reluctantly told her. He quickly turned away, trying to avoid Ran's fangirlish squeal.

"Oh my Gosh!" She closed her mouth with her hands then quickly attacked with questions. "Tell me all about yesterday! What did you do!?"

"That's all I'm telling you!" He held his arms around his chest, trying not to look her in the face.

"So cold..." Ran was disappointed but still very happy for Conan. "Maybe I'll just imagine what you guys did..."

"What?" He finally faced her in the face.

"Let's see here..." Ran started to brain storm.

"Honestly? Is that all you can think about?" Conan was irritated.

"What I was only thinking what your babies could look like..." She teased Conan.

"W-What!?" He turned all red.

"Hee hee hee," she slightly laughed. "I'm sorry, it's just, you two have such good chemistry."

"... hmpht..." He only grunted.

"So you guys went on a date?" She continued on with her ridiculous questions.

"..." He didn't say a word. Only looked down on his breakfast plate, where a once omelet and bacon used to be.

"No?" Ran quickly jumped to a conclusion. "My god Conan-kun, what did you guys do?"

"That's like the only question you've been asking for like the last 15 minutes," Conan again deflected the question, rapidly trying to change the subject. "Can't you like ask another one?"

"I'll take that as a no." She raised an eyebrow.

"I-I..." He tried thinking of what to say. It was useless, whatever he said would never convince Ran. He raised his white flag in defeat. "I-I... got nothing."

"Does that mean you'll answer my questions now?" She was eager to start.

"No." He grunted.

"No what?" She asked, confused to which question he's answered to.

"No, it was not a date," he finally admitted. "And I-I..."

"And what? Gosh you always start stuttering when you get to the good part!" She joke around.

"I kissed her..." he lowly said.

"What?" She couldn't hear his response.

"I said I kissed her." He spoke up.

"Y-You k-kissed her!?" She instantly went inside her own head, imagining Conan and Ai kissing.

"Yeah I did." He blushed, still remembering the thought.

"Yeah you're growing up so fast!" She instantly got up from her chair and quickly squished Conan in a hug.

"Ran... can't... breathe..." He gasped for air.

"Oh sorry," she finally let go of him. "But I still can't believe it."

 **I'm the same age as you.** Conan had thought to himself as his true alter ego, Shinichi Kudo.

"But you skipped to many stages!" Ran told Conan.

"What do you mean?" Even as his alter ego, he didn't know what Ran was talking about.

"You have to ask her out on a date!" She blurted out. "And it'll be your first date!"

 **Believe me,** Conan raised an eyebrow. **I've been out with many girls as Shinichi. Including you!** As his alter ego, he had given it more thought. **But she's still right, this is my first date as Conan Edogawa, not Shinichi Kudo.**

"Are you still listening?" She somewhat gave him a nudge on the head. "Or are you thinking about your Ai?" She jokingly said to him.

"Yes I'm still listening," he softly massaged the bump on his head. "Yes you're right. So that's why, today I'm gonna go and ask her out."

"Splendid! I know this good spot that I and Araide go to." Ran took out a piece of paper and pen, and quickly wrote it down. "Here." She handed it to Conan.

Conan read it out loud. "Marco's Sushi Plaza... a sushi restaurant?"

"It's actually a really good restaurant," Ran picked up her purse, ready to leave. "Both of you will like it."

"She's more of a sweets girl," he put the note into his chest pocket. "But I'll take your word for it."

She opened the door. "Come on now Conan-kun," she called him. "Dad's says he needs us at a crime scene."

"Something about that sentence doesn't make sense," Conan irritatingly said. "But whatever."

"I know," they both walked out, heading towards the street. "But he does."

Back at the Professor's place, Ai had just made breakfast for herself. She was eating alone when Agasa had come through the Garages door that lead to the kitchen. "Morning Ai." He said, getting a cup and heading towards the freshly made orange juice.

"Good morning Professor," she greeted back. "Still fixing your car?"

"Yeah," he sat down across from. "Still trying to figure out what is wrong with that thing."

"You'll figure it out," she tried boosting his confidence. "Eventually."

"Yeah," he laid back on his chair. "Anyways about what happened yesterday..."

"You mean the trip?" Ai knew what he was gonna ask but decided to advert the question.

"Ha ha very funny," he saw right through her trick. "No, about you and Shinichi."

"Yeah," she put her fork down, finally finishing her strawberry pancake. "I'm guessing I'm gonna have to explain it right?"

"No need to explain," Agasa drank his last remaining orange juice he had in his cup. "I'm just glad that you have something else on your mind now, that's all."

"R-Really?" She was surprised to hear that come from him.

"Yeah," Agasa chuckled. "I mean I always thought that you and Shinichi had some good chemistry."

"Again, really?" She raised an eyebrow at the professor.

"Yeah," Agasa straighten himself. "What do you think I was gonna say about it?"

"I don't know," she cleared her throat, readying her Agasa impression. "Something along the lines of 'NO YOU TWO SHOULDN'T DATE' or 'YOU AND SHINICHI DON'T MIX WELL.'"

"Is that it?" He could only laugh at her impressions of himself.

"That's about it." She too started laughing.

It took a few minutes before the laughter died out and the room succumbed to silence. "I do have one question that is lurking inside my brain." Agasa said, breaking the silence.

"Ask away." She gladly accepted hearing his question.

"Did you guys go out on a date yesterday?" He asked.

"..." She didn't know how to answer that question.

"No?" Agasa was slightly worried.

"Yeah," she finally thought of what to say. "We didn't go on a date."

"T-Then how did you guys come back all lovey dovey?" Agasa now had more questions for her.

She had thought back at their kiss.

 _Flashback..._

"All of this," He placed her hand onto his heart. "Is coming from here. Not a rash decision, not because of this or that. From here, my heart."

"K-Kudo..." She didn't know what to say.

"You still doubt me?" He asked her.

"I-I don't know... I just don't know..." She looked down. Suddenly she felt one of his warm hand on her chin, raising it once more. "K-Kud-" Her mouth is suddenly shut, his lips meets hers.

The taste of both Vanilla and Chocolate mixed between each other's lips. Unlike Conan, this was Haibara's first kiss. They were warm, soft, nothing like she would expect. Their kiss was the broken up when they both gasped for air. It wasn't long before the two teens embraced once more to kiss.

"Kudo...?" She said breaking the kiss.

"Yes?" Conan said.

"I just wanted to say that... I've always loved you." She said, finally no longer keeping it in.

"I love you too." He smiled, still embraced with her.

 _Present..._

She blushed at the thought. "So?" Agasa called out.

"W-We k-ki..." She couldn't muster up her words.

"I'm waiting." Agasa just sat there, staring at Ai struggling to say her words.

"We kissed..." she said lowly, looking down at the table and turned, trying not to look at Agasa's face.

"Any louder?" Agasa got closer, trying to listen to her.

"We kissed dammit!" She yelled straight in his ear, causing Agasa to fall back. "Sorry for yelling."

"It's alright," he got himself up again. "I was probably gonna fall either way with the news you told me."

"Yeah, I thought that was gonna be the case." She said.

"Wow who knew Shinichi was rather straight forward." Agasa still tried to process the news in his head.

"Yeah I guess." Ai put her arms across her chest.

"You seem irritated though," Agasa looked at Ai's impression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "I just wish we had gone on a date..."

"Don't worry," Agasa got up from his chair. "Shinichi will pull through."

Just as Ai was about to get up, her phone rang. She instantly went to her pocket to see who it was. "It's Kudo." She told Agasa.

"I'll be in the garage again so bye." He quickly went back through the door.

She answered. "Hello?"

"Oi, Haibara. Can you hear me?" Conan's voice was somewhat hard to hear since car honks and all somewhat covered it.

"Kinda," she said, concentrating real hard on his sole words only. "Still able to hear you. What's going on?"

"Well currently I'm in a crime scene." He spoke more loudly than the first time.

 **Crime scene? That's sounds about right at this time.** She had thought, internally laughing as well. "Typical."

"Anyways, I was calling to see if maybe you'd like to..." Car honks got louder over Conan's phone.

 **Like to what? Go on a date?** She could still here him but his last words kept on going around her head. "Uh huh?"

"If you'd like to go on a date with me?" He finally finished his question.

Ai lit up bright red, her blush had spread all over her face. "Yeah that'd be really nice," she agreed. "When?"

"How about tonight?" He answered.

"Ok, what time should I expect you to pick me up?" She asked. Still irritated by the sounds in the background.

"Around 8." He said.

"OK then. Bye." She hanged. She silently hoorayed in her head.

Suddenly Agasa came back in. "I-"

"If you say I told you so, I will literally tear that tongue out of yours and choke you with it." She interrupted him, threatening him as well.

"I will remember that." Agasa said, walking back towards the Garage.

"Good." She finally got up and put her plates and such in the sink.

 **Now I'm gonna need something nice to wear...** She thought to herself. She had gone to her room and looked through the mass amounts of clothes she had in her closet. **No... No... Double no...** She thought to herself, tossing clothes around her room. **Jeez, I really got nothing to wear.**

She was somewhat exhausted from all the clothes she had thrown around, trying to find the perfect clothes for her night with Conan. **It's no use, I really have nothing in my closet that I can wear for this special occasion.** She turned to look around her room, finding out that she has left a big mess. **I'm gonna need to buy some...** she had thought for a moment, trying to see who she would turn to in this distress. **Let's see there's Ran but I don't feel like talking to her. There's also Ayumi but she'll probably just get jealous and cry. There's also...** She finally thought who to turn to. **HER!**

Ai quickly put all her clothes back inside her closet and sprinted right out her door.

 **A/N:** Hope you like the sequel to that of A Partner, A Friend, A Lover story. It's gonna be at least 2-3 chapters long so expect more. And this will mark my 3rd ConAi/ShinShiho story. Will update soon. Bye. Oh and leave a review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2: Ladies and Gentlemen

**Author's Note: Sorry for updating really late. I had lost all train of thought for this story but its back now. Thank you for waiting patiently. I really mean it. Now for story time…**

* * *

"That took longer than expected…" Conan said as he walked down the street with both Mouri Kogoro and Ran. He wore his blue jacket that matched his jeans and a black shirt underneath, Ran on the other hand wore a black sweater and some black jeans, and Kogoro wore the same blue suit that he always wears to the crime scene.

"What was that Conan-kun?" Ran was able to hear him, even though the streets were flooded with honking cars.

"I said that took longer than expected." He sighed, putting his arms around the back of his head.

"What are you complaining about?" Kogoro yawned as he walked with them. "I'm the one that does all the work." His eyes were somewhat watery.

 **Yeah, make yourself believe that.** Shinichi, Conan's real alter ego, thought to himself.

"So Conan-kun…" Ran got the 13 year old boy's attention. "What are you going to wear?"

"That's a weird question to ask to the freeloader, Ran." Kogoro said as he eyed a nearby young girl.

"Well it's not a weird question unless he has a date tonight," she played elbowed the boy on his side. "So?"

"Well-"

"HE HAS DATE!?" Kogoro exclaimed, cutting Conan's sentence before he can say another word. He was surprised at the news given to him by his daughter. "WITH WHO!?"

"With Ai." Ran happily answered her father.

"Oh, ok." Kogoro quickly went back to look at the young and beautiful girls as they walked back to the agency _slash_ home.

"That's it? 'Oh, ok'?" Ran had expected more than from his expression than something as plain as 'Oh, ok.' Conan just wanted this conversation to end.

"What? Did my reaction not live up to your expectation?" Kogoro continued to look around for girls, trying somewhat to ignore his daughter. "Geez, you and your mother are just alike when it comes to dating."

"Obviously," she rather gave her father a scorned look. Too bad he didn't turn around to see it. "Geez Dad, you're such a buzzkill." She turned to look back at Conan.

"As I was going to say before occhan interrupted me," Conan continued their earlier conversation. "I was going to wing it."

Ran then suddenly stopped in her tracks. She was soon followed by Conan, and then her father, who turned back to look at her. "You… were just going to wing it?" A dark aura surrounded her, making Conan and her father spine tingle.

"Y-yea-"

She hit the wall with her bare fist, cracking the wall, making her father and Conan more frightened than earlier. "Well… she's mostly mad at you, so bye." Kogoro ran away quickly, leaving an adult size dust impression in his place.

 **Crap.** Conan mentally cursed as he saw Ran's father run away. **Should have not said that, I'm totally dead.** The dark aura he felt suddenly went away, prompting him to turn back slowly to Ran.

"Come on." Ran started to walk in the other direction.

"What?" He was surprised at her response.

"You heard me, come on," she turned to look at Conan. "We're going to the clothing store."

"Why?" Conan felt as if he just answered a rhetoric question.

"I've seen your closet," she smirked. "You really don't have anything good to wear in it."

"What are you talki- on second thought, I'm not going to rebut that argument," he stopped before he got himself deeper than he was in this situation. "Let's go."

"Good," Ran said. She waited for him to get close to him so they can walk together, side by side. "By the way, what time did you tell Ai, you'd pick her up?"

"At 8," he answered. "Why?"

She looked at her watch which was placed on her right wrist. **1:18**. "Good, we have enough time to go through clothing stores and find you a good attire." She grabbed his hand, and quickly ran through the sidewalk with him.

 **I could already tell this is going to be a very long day…** He had a rather peculiar dotted face.

…

Several hours passed, Conan and Ran had nothing on them. No bags, boxes or anything, even after going through almost 15 different stores trying to find the _right_ clothes for Conan.

"At this rate, I rather just go with my boxers." He said as he stretched his whole body on a bench he and Ran just sat on.

"Conan-kun!" She didn't like what he just said. Although, he was rather right, at this point, there's not much time left before his date started with Ai.

"Hey," he got her attention by putting his hand on her shoulder and lightly shaking her. "How about that store?" He pointed at the store with a sign that said _**Gentlemen Macho Clothing Store**_.

"Gentlemen Macho… Clothing Store?" The name of it rather sounded weird when she said it.

"Yeah, that store." He affirmed her of the store.

"I don't know…" She was rather indifferent about shopping there.

"Oh come on Ran-neechan," he got up from the bench and faced her. "We've been going to all the stores you wanted to go, can we go, for this once, to a store I mention?"

"…" She was thinking it through.

"Unless you want to cancel my date and not to go on this date," he tried another method of persuasion. "It's ok, if you want me to die all alone."

Suddenly, Ran got up, grabbed Conan's hand and dashed towards the clothing store. "NOT ON MY WATCH YOU'RE CANCELLING YOUR DATE WITH AI!"

In a couple of seconds, she and Conan made it to the stores front door. "Ah crap, the store is closed." Conan saw the sign. The time stamp was on it, apparently it closed about a few minutes ago.

"Really?" Ran sulked about.

"It's OK, Ran-neechan," he patted her shoulder, hoping that'll somewhat cheer her up. "I can just improvise with-"

"NO!" She stopped sulking. She went to the store's glass window, looking through the clothes until she saw the register with the manager clearing it out. "HEY!" She yelled hoping to get his attention.

"Ran-neechan, what are you-"

"HEY YOU!" She yelled once more while waving her hands around, this time getting the man's attention. "YEAH, YOU! PLEASE COME OPEN THE DOOR!"

The rather old man walked towards the store's door. He wore some khakis along with a buttoned up white shirt. His beard matched his head of hair; gray. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. "Yeah?" He talked rather lowly, but it was enough for both Conan and Ran to hear him.

"Please sir, this young man," she pointed at Conan. "Has his first date tonight, and so far we've had no luck in finding the _right_ set of clothes for him." She persuaded the man. "Can we please look through your clothing store?"

The man thought it through for a second. "Ran-neechan, let's jus-"

"OK." The man said, which startled both Conan and Ran.

"Really?" Ran asked once more, in hopes of not hearing wrong.

"Yeah, sure," he opened his door for both Conan and Ran to walk in. "I know how much of a handful it is to find the right set of clothes for a day like this." He locked his door and put his sign back up.

"Thank you," Ran said as she and Conan looked through his catalogue of clothes. They were amazed at the amount of nice clothing he had in his store.

"Phew," Conan was a bit overwhelmed. All the clothes to him looked really nice, making it a bit hard for him to pick out which one he wants to take for his date with Ai. "All these clothes…" He grabbed and felt the texture of one of the jackets which was as dark as blood, maybe a maroon color. "They're handmade?"

"Handmade?" She grabbed and felt the same jacket Conan was holding. She seemed to have agreed with Conan about that notion.

"Yup," the old man walk towards them. "My wife makes them, although she passed away not too long ago."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry about your wife." Ran felt the urge to hug the man, but didn't.

"It's alright," the old man tried not to make the pair feel bad on what seemed to be a good day. "Anyways, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well," Ran looked at Conan, who seemed to be in his own place at the moment in his head, figuring out what to wear. "What would you recommend?"

"Well, he's much shorter and younger than other people I've helped pick out clothes for," he scratched his head. "Let me look around the back, surely there something for that boy." He soon walked quickly to the back of the store, leaving both Ran and Conan to look at his inventory.

"So Conan?" She stood behind Conan, putting her arms around her back. "See anything you like?"

"Well," he looked back at a jacket he liked. "I do like this jacket over here." He walked over with her where they once stood.

"That's pretty," she then found a similar jacket but in a different color. "How about this one?" She picked out a black one.

"That's nice too." He grabbed and compared both jackets, just to see which one matched his taste.

Just as he was about to choose, the old man came back out with some clothing. "Sorry for taking long, I actually have quite a few for his size." He put the clothing on the counter, neatly.

"Wow, these are nicer than the ones out here." Ran admittedly told the truth as she and Conan inspected the clothes.

"Yup," he took the seat behind the counter. "There is 3 buttoned up shirts; black, white, and maroon. There is only one pair of jeans, which are black. And a black and red jacket."

"Wow, the texture on these… are they silk?" Conan asked the man.

"Yup, the three shirts were handmade with silk," He confirmed. "You should try them on, see which one mix up you like." He suggested. "Changing room is right over there." He pointed directly at the door which had a mirror on it.

"Go ahead Conan-kun." Ran said as she gave him the clothes.

"Alright." He walked right over, opening the door and closing it right behind him, leaving Ran with the old man.

As they waited for him to pick out what clothes he was going to wear, Ran started to converse with the Old Man. "How much is it?" She asked for the price, taking out her purse where her money was.

"On the house." The old man said.

"O-ON THE HOUSE!?" Ran thought the man was joking. "Are you sure?" She tried once more for a price checking.

"Yes, I'm sure." He happily replied with his same response.

"Oh my God," she then hugged the old man. "Thank you so much!"

"N-No problem," he said as he almost lost his balance and fall from his chair. "It's nice helping people, it's what my wife would've told me anyway." She finally let go of him, giving the man a huge and pleasant smile that any other person could give to another.

Finally, after a few minutes changing, Conan came out of the changing room. "H-How do I look?" He asked nervously, his face turned rather pink.

"You look great." Ran answered while the old man simply gave the teenager a thumbs up.

Conan had decided to put the Maroon silk shirt, the black jeans and the black jacket over his buttoned shirt. "So… I'm good to go?"

"Definitely," Ran too gave him the thumbs up as well. She pet her wrist in front of her face, checking what time it was. **7:51**. "HOLY CRAP!"

"What now?" Conan asked as he brought out the other clothes and put them on the counter.

"IT'S 7:51!" She exclaimed at him.

"WHAT!?" He then looked at his time as well, confirming what she just said. "CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

"HURRY UP AND GO!" She put her hand on his back and pushed him, making the dash out.

"BYE RAN-NEECHAN! SEE YOU AT HOME LATER!" He said, running and leaving his impression with his dust.

Both Ran and the old man saw him go. "So, you want the rest of the clothes in a bag?" He asked her.

"Yes please."

…

He ran as fast as he could, running, dodging and crossing the street all at the same time. He saw the agency and quickly passed it.

He looked at his time once more. **7:58**. **Almost there!** He thought to himself, passing all the landmarks that helped him as a kid that led him to Agasa's house.

 **Not far now, just got to turn right here and…** Just as he turned he saw three familiar faces; Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi. **Ah crap!**

"Hey, it's Conan-kun!" Genta was the first to notice the nicely dressed Conan.

"Hey, Conan!" Mitsuhiko called out to his friend.

 **Well they're bound to find out sooner or later…** Conan thought to himself as he made his way to them. "Eh, hey guys." He waved nervously at them.

"Why are you wearing nice clothes, Conan-kun?" Ayumi questioned his attire.

"I'm…," he quickly thought of something. Surely, it doesn't have to today to tell the Detective Boys. "I'm… going to a party!"

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe." Genta said, before gulping down the bag of chips in his hand.

"I'm with Genta on this," Mitsuhiko nodded in agreement with Genta. "You're hiding something aren't you?"

"What? No, I would never lie to you guys…" Conan sweat dropped. That right there was a lie.

The three of them saw right through them. "We're not letting you get passed us until you tell us." Ayumi said, standing on guard with both Genta and Mitsuhiko.

Conan looked at his watch. **8:03!** He exclaimed in his head.

"So, are you going to tell us or nah?" Mitsuhiko gave him the choices.

"… you want the truth!?" He asked them.

"Yes!" All three of them said at the exact same time.

"Alright, I got a date tonight!" He said, revealing his plans.

"A-A date?" Ayumi suddenly got worried. Who is the mystery woman who took Conan away from her?

"Oh really? What's he-"

"FOR GODSAKES MAN, IT"S HAIBARA!" He told them.

"Ai-chan!?" Ayumi instantly fainted, falling onto Mitsuhiko's arms.

"Haibara!?" Both men couldn't believe what Conan said.

"NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" He quickly dashed right through them, jumping over Ayumi's legs and continued on his path.

"Well… that just happened." Genta said, dumbfounded.

"You're telling me." Mitsuhiko still held onto Ayumi.

Conan finally reached his destination. He stopped right at the front door and fixed himself before he rang the doorbell. He waited a few second before Agasa unlocked and opened the door. "Wow, Shinichi, you look great!" Agasa complimented the boy.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Conan said, as Agasa let him in. "Is Haibara done?"

"Oh, Ai-kun is still getting ready," Agasa said, closing the door and locking it once more. "She'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright." He sat down on the couch, taking in a heavy breath.

"Are you nervous, Shinichi?" Agasa heard his rather heavy breath.

"I just ran from the Plaza to here," he leaned back onto the couch. "I'm very livid right."

"The plaza?" Agasa took and sat on the single seat couch to the right of Conan. "That's like 40 minutes from here isn't it?"

"Yup," he took in another breath. "But I did that in 10 to almost 15 minutes by running."

"Y-You ran from all the way over there!?" Agasa's mouth opened wide, along with his eyes. He couldn't believe Shinichi ran almost 15 miles in ten minutes.

"Yup," Conan said. He saw an unfamiliar purse next to him on the couch. "Is somebody else here Agasa?"

"Yeah, she's with-"

Suddenly, a third party came in, startling both Agasa and Conan. "AND NOW FOLKS, FOR THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!"

"Sera-san…" Conan sweat dropped.

"Yup." Agasa said.

"INTRODUCING…." Sera pulled out the cloth that covered the doorway. "MS. AI HAIBARA!"

Haibara stood there, wearing a dark red dress that matched his shirt, not too long but neither too short, a rose on her head which made who look much more beautiful and red matching low heels, sorta like Dorothy's from Wizard of Oz. "That was a nice introduction, Sera-san." Agasa stood up and clapped.

"Wow." Conan was at loss with words. If he can picture heaven on Earth, it'd be this moment.

"D-Do you like it?" Haibara blushed.

"E-eh…" He still couldn't muster up the words.

"Oh, he definitely likes what he's looking at." Sera said what the young teenage boy could not.

"Beautiful doesn't begin to describe what I'm looking at." Conan, smooth as ever, finally got some words out of himself. His remark caused the girl in front of him to have another shade of red on her face.

"Y-You look good yourself," she walked towards him. She adjusted a few things, like buttoning up one of the middle buttons in his shirt and taking off his glasses and putting it in his jacket's inner right pocket. "There, you look better without them."

"Y-Yeah."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, your support is welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Slight Problem

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. A lot of things came up and it almost made me lose track of updating my stories. Anyways, I appreciate your patience as always, so story time!**

* * *

"Well ugh, see you guys later." Conan and Ai were prepared to walk out of Agasa's house, ready to go on their very first date. Conan still had his jacket on while Ai was already putting on her small black jacket.

"Well don't come back late." Although, Agasa never had kids, this was probably as close as he could get as a parent to Ai.

"We won't." Both exclaimed at the professor.

"They will though." Sera was about to leave as well, taking her purse from her the couch she had left it on.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Conan asked the tomboy, somewhat finding her sentence a bit naughty.

"You're a death magnet," she explained, walking towards the door where everyone was standing. "Almost everywhere you go, someone dies." She added. "And then you go all detective on it."

"She's kind of right, Shinichi," Agasa somewhat agreed with Sera. Though, the rather scorn look Conan gave the professor quickly changed his mind. "…to some extent."

"Mm…" His scorn looks ceased, but Conan still raised an eyebrow at Agasa.

"We'll be fine," Ai affirmed them. "I mean didn't you already solve a murder already earlier today?"

"Did he now?" Sera was slightly at ease now.

"Yeah but…" The teenage boy scratched his head, a bit nervous to tell them a little more about that case earlier.

"But what, Shinichi?" Agasa, along with the 2 other women in the room were eager to hear his next sentence.

"He was already dead before we got there…" His feign laugh was rather weak.

"Of course…" Sera heavily sighed at the news given to her.

"Why does that even matter to you anyways?" Conan asked her concern for his and Ai's date.

"BECAUSE I'M THE ONE THAT MADE AI VERY GODDAMN BEAUTIFUL!" She retorted back at him. "Jesus Christ, when a murder happens," she then pointed at Ai. "You're seriously going to leave her behind to solve it? And during your date?"

"Of course not," Conan rebutted. "I'll take her with me."

"…" Both Agasa and Sera had a dark cloud over their heads.

"It's okay," Ai started to speak on the matter. "I wouldn't mind it. It also wouldn't be the first time he's dragged me to a case."

"You see?" Conan was slightly at ease when Ai had sided with him on the topic of his urges to solve a murder case.

"Uh, fine I guess," Sera no longer protested on the matter, and proceeded to leave the house before the lovely pair did. "See you around guys. Bye." She waved goodbye and walked away from the house, leaving the door open for the pair to leave towards their date.

"Oh well, I guess we're about to leave as well, Agasa." Conan said, taking Ai's hand and walking out of his house.

"Well goodbye you too," he waved his goodbyes. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thanks." Both of them said in unison, looking back at him from their shoulders.

…

A mere 5-minute silence loomed over their heads as they walked the streets of Tokyo. "Did you really mean what you said back there?" Conan broke the silence, putting both of his arms behind his head, using them as pillows.

"Hmm, you mean the whole thing about going on a case with you on our date if it happened?" Both of them began the topic once again.

"Y-Yeah," Conan scratched his head. "That."

"Half-Half." She answered his question.

" _Half-Half_?" He raised an eyebrow at that certain question. "What does that even mean?"

"Although, I do usually help you with some of the murder cases you unintentionally drag me into," both of them stopped at a corner of a street, waiting for the WALK sign to light. "I actually don't want no Shinigami ruining our date, if that's okay with you."

"I actually didn't know that our first date meant that much to you…" He looked down at the pavement, avoiding eye contact with the woman.

"How is it not?" She tried not raising her voice at him.

"Okay, that came out wrong," he tried to rephrase his earlier statement. "What I meant to say was… you're mysterious Haibara." Now he faced her, hoping she'd hear him out.

"Mysterious?" Her tone turned to that of confusion now. "Okay, what are you trying to say, Kudo-kun?"

"What I'm saying is…" He clenched his right hand, thinking of how to rephrase his earlier statement. "What I'm trying to say is… you're different." His hand was back to its normal palmed self. "When I had my first date with Ran, I knew exactly what to do. I knew all the things she liked, how she would feel…" He held his tongue for a bit before proceeding to end his point. "Maybe it was because I grew up with her… but with you…"

He reached over to hold her hand. His genuine gesture made her slightly blush. "But with you, it's all guesses." His eyes stared into hers once more. "I don't know what you're thinking and it makes my stomach be filled with slight anxiety. I wouldn't know what would make you happy or what would make you feel sad…" He finally finished.

All of a sudden, she locked her lips with his. Unlike his, Conan could taste the remnants of sweet orange juice she must've have had before they left Agasa's house. "You're right," she ended their kiss, but not their embrace. "You don't know how I feel but the same goes for me."

"You also want to know how I feel?" He looked at her. Her eyes glowed when the moon reflected upon them.

"Yes," she stepped back, ending their embrace like hug. "Besides just feeling the gratitude of helping you solve a case; I want to feel more than that." She continued. "I want to know what goes on inside your brain whenever we do something, whenever we interact, you know?"

"I hear you," Conan gave her a rather heartwarming smile. Not just the drug that they both have in common but they're feelings toward each other were almost the same. "Phew, glad to know that I wasn't alone on that."

"We should head out to the restaurant now." Ai suggested, looking back at the signs the ignored to have their little conversation.

"Yeah, we probably should." The WALK sign finally lighted up, holding hands once more as they did back at Agasa's house and walked.

"One more thing Kudo." She said as they crossed the street.

"And what's that?" He asked her.

"Never compare a woman to another woman," she clarified to him. "Unless you want a death sentence."

"Hmm, can't tell if you're being the usual Tsundere or not." He chuckled about, but he understood what she meant by that.

"Don't push my buttons." She warned him, although she couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his remark.

"Maybe we should cut through the park to get to the restaurant," Conan nodded towards the park, suggesting it as a shortcut to venture through. "We would get there in no time."

"I guess."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for making this a bit short, I promise the next chapter would be slightly longer than this one. One more thing, I hope you enjoyed your holidays. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take me as long as this one to write and publish, so 'til then, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Princese and her Prince

**Author's Note: I'm way overdue on the chapter but I deeply apologize for making you, my fellow readers, wait almost more than half a year. I'm truly sorry.**

 **I finally overcame the Writer's block I had on this story. That and the fact that I made other fanfictions as well, which also delayed the progress of the chapter.**

 **Anyways, thanks for still being able to follow the story, I appreciate those who waited this long for me to update. Now, story time…**

* * *

As they strolled the park as a shortcut to their destination, the two walked slowly, enjoying their surroundings of the park's meadow, the multiple cherry blossom trees around them and a few small ponds here and there.

Both Conan and Ai held each other's hands, enjoying the warmth they both gave each other as they strolled down the park.

Even though the park had lights scattered around, making it visible for civilians and travelers to walk through the park, the full moon's light had also made it visible enough for anyone to see. It made the fireflies glow vibrantly in the meadows and the pond to be mesmerizing as the moon's image was reflected upon it. "It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Ai broke the silence.

"Yeah," Conan agreed. He observed his surroundings, enjoying the sight the two could see. "This place has a better scenery during the night under a full moon."

Just a few meters ahead laid a wooden bench. "Can we stop for a second? These heels are killing me…" Ai asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Ai sat down first and Conan took the seat right next to her.

She took off her heels, revealing her sock less feet. "Phew, one more minute in them and they would've died." Ai sighed relief, giving oxygen to her feet.

"I can understand the dress and what not, but what I don't understand is why the heels?" Just like most men, Conan would never be able to understand the context between a woman and their choice of clothing. As a detective, it baffled him.

"It matches," Ai smirked at the man. A typical answer he'd expect from her. "Probably not the answer you were looking for, huh, oh great detective?" Now she mocked him.

"Haha, very funny." His sarcasm showed.

"Sorry, just couldn't resist." She chuckled.

"Hey look." The thirteen year old nodded towards the direction in which to look. Ai turned and saw that a family of ducks walked towards them.

3 small yellow little ducklings right behind the mother duck, walking in a straight line. "Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack!" They all quacked one after the other.

As they walked right past the couple, only one of the small ducklings approached them where they sat. "Quack!"

"Aww, how cute." Ai said as she and Conan hunched over to look at the duckling who stared right back at them. As tempting as she wanted to grab and pet the little yellow baby duck, she was rather afraid the mother duckling would come back and attack her in some way.

Conan saw her hesitation. "You want to pet it, don't you?" He asked her.

"I do, but won't the Mother duckling… I don't know, attack me?" She told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

After a few seconds of just standing in front of them, the duckling wandered back to it's family. "Quack! Quack!" It said repeatedly as it went away from them.

"He was cute." Ai said.

"Yeah, he was," Conan agreed with her. "We should probably get going, don't want to get there too late."

As he was the first to get up, he helped her put her heels on. Liking that one Cinderella scene where the handsome prince finds his princess, he placed her heels gently back on her feet. "Don't I feel like a cliché now?" She chuckled at the cheesy moment.

"Not a cliché, a princess." Conan smoothly corrected her, helping his _princess_ back on her feet.

Ai blushed at his comment. She could see the man happily stare at her, which made her blush immensely more. "…" She was at a loss of words.

"You'd be an ice princess at that," he added more. "Cold nature on the outside, but humbly warm and kind hearted on the inside."

"Then I'm guessing you're my charming prince who found and stole the warmth of my heart, huh?" She gave in to the fantasy as well.

"Ah yes," he stood on the small wall that overlooked the pond next to them as they walked. "The most handsome of princes, bravest of the bunch."

"Maybe we should write our own little story." She suggested, laughing while the man did funny bravado gestures on top the thick small wall.

"Yeah." His laugh mixed with hers.

Suddenly, a man with a generic looking book-bag sprinted right between the two. He startled the two with his loud stomps to the ground. "I'm sorry!" He yelled as he walked right past them.

"Shit!" With the man's action, Conan began to lose his balance on the small wall.

Ai quickly grabbed and clenched on his arm, in hopes of bringing him to the pavement instead of the pond. "Oh god…" It was no use and now, bringing her with him, the two fell into the pond.

It wasn't deep but it was still deep enough for the two to get utterly drenched. "Great, just great!" Conan removed his gadget glasses and wiped away the water over his face.

"All this work, just to drenched it water…" Ai pouted as she just sat in the water in defeat. Her make up was washed away with the water and her hair was now all over the place.

"Here, let me help you up." Conan was the first to stand up, helping his lovely princess of the water.

They walked right over to the pond's shore and quickly dried themselves up. Conan took off his jacket and twisted it to take off the water. Ai did the same to hers.

"If it's not someone dying, then it's something else entirely that messes up the date…" Ai sighed. She had high hopes for the date to not be interrupted by anything, too bad this had to happened of all things.

"Honestly, I would've preferred someone dying than this…" Conan continued to dry his jacket while Ai gave him a killing glare. His choice of words were pretty poor at the moment, considering their current situation. He turned to look at her only to meet I've stinging glare. "D-Did I s-say something wrong?"

"Ugh, just forget it." She sighed.

Everything they've done, all washed out into the pond. "Hey, I'm sorry about this." Conan placed his wet hand on her shoulder, comforting her. He knew this date meant everything to her.

"…" She didn't try to say anything to him.

"Hey look at me." He placed both his hands over her shoulders, facing her.

"… what?!" She said, irritated at the moment.

"You are not the only one that was looking forward to this date, Haibara," he told her, looking straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry this had to happen, and if there was any way to reverse this… mess, then I would've done it in a heartbeat."

His words were comforting but she still couldn't help to be disappointed of this certain calamity. "Maybe this is a sign…"

"…" Of all things being said, those were the least words Conan didn't want to hear. "No."

"No what?" She heard him mutter that word.

"If this is a sign… if this… if us is being stopped by forces we can't see… then I would never ever stop loving you!" He told her.

"Kudo…" She placed her hand over his on her shoulder. Her heart warmth as he told her how he felt.

"My feelings for you are real," he continued. "If the gods can't see that, if the gods continue to throw whatever at us just so this can never happen, I would never stop loving you." He leaned in, hugging her. She didn't hesitate to return the hug. "These signs… whatever you want to call them can kiss my butt."

"I love you too." She kissed him on the lips.

Though they were still drenched in water, it didn't matter the world to them. Their feelings, the love they had for each other, it won over this disaster.

"Heh," he broke the kiss, still in their hug. "I'm guessing we're going to have to start this over tomorrow now, huh?"

"I don't mind." She smiled at him. Even if their first attempt at their date ended without making it to their destination, it didn't matter to her, she knew they would keep trying until they got right.

"Well, I guess we can go back to Agasa's and just, I don't know, watch a movie?" He suggested.

Before she can say anything three loud gunshots were heard from a distance. " **BANG! BANG! BANG!** " One after another.

"Oh no." She knew exactly in that moment what was going to happen.

"…" Conan held his tongue. He looked at Ai, hoping for her approval to go investigate.

She didn't really have time to debate this, so without much thought into it, she nodded. "Let's go then, detective."

"Alright."

The two headed into the direction in which they hear the gunshots. After a minute of wandering around, the man that had bumped into them earlier was on the ground in his own pool of blood.

Conan and Ai ran towards him. Their drenched clothing made if difficult for them to move, especially Ai in her dress, nonetheless, they made it to the man's side.

"Sir, are, you okay?" Conan asked as he put pressure on the man's gunshot wound. There was only one entrance, so he had to assume the other two gunshots he heard missed.

"Guh…" The man coughed up blood, unable to speak.

"Haibara, check if he has a phone and dial 119!" Conan continued to put pressure on the gunshot wound.

"O-On it!" She searched in his inner pockets and found a cellphone and immediately dialed the emergency number.

"Sir, stay with me!" He held one hand on his gunshot wound while the other moved the man's head to try to kept him conscious.

"M-My bag…" He finally said something.

"Hello, I need an ambulance! A man has been shot here at Central Park!" Ai said in the background.

"Your bag? Where is it?" Conan looked around. No signs of a bag nearby.

"Okay thank you!" She hung the phone up. "An ambulance is coming!"

"It had… my fiancé's… engagement… ring…" He continued to mutter.

He was losing blood and fast as well. Conan couldn't stop it from bleeding, even with the pressure he put on it with both his hands now. "Sir, don't die on me!"

"You tell her… you tell my… wife… that I love her…" And with those final words, his soul ceased to exist.

"No… no… no!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm still kind of experiencing Writer's Block on this story, hence why is pretty short compared to the other chapters.**

 **Nonetheless, I really hope you enjoyed it even after all this wait.**

 **Hope the next chapter doesn't take as long as this, so see you next time!**


End file.
